


Stupid mistakes

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [19]
Category: Alien Series, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Space, Forgetfulness, M/M, Mpreg, Space Stations, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform, hypersleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit happens... in Kili's case a bit too often. But his latest mistake almost gave Thorin a heart attack... Not only did he break the law and sneaked out to some stupid disco, not only did he break all military rules of conduct and alpha/omega separation rules, not only did he fornicate with an anonymous alpha... but more importantly he got pregnant breaking all breeding laws... Risking his career, risking his mission and risking the well being of their family corporation. </p><p>When aliens come into the picture... the list of stupid mistakes reaches a hilarious level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili's mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shadows Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198331) by [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas). 



“Out of all the stupid idiotic things you could do, you just had to do the most stupid thing in the whole fucking universe?” Thorin always lost his temper easily, but this time Kili knew he screwed up big time.

Kili just looked down to his trembling hands. “I want to keep the baby.” He confessed.

“Now that truly proves you’re an imbecile! You’ll lose your rank! You’ll endanger everything!” Thorin spat at him angrily. “What about your mission? What about the Corporation? You’re selfish beyond measure!”

“We can work on the paperwork.” Kili grunted. “Get an official transfer...”

“No one has bred naturally in our family in the last three centuries! I personally designed your DNA in a laboratory...” Thorin continued his monologue.

“This means you did a bad job...” Kili grunted, but Thorin did not hear him or pretended not to hear him.

“You come from a long line of the best mind in the universe! I rule half of the fucking universe! And you just had to run off go to some stupid disco, and get fucked!” Thorin continued yelling. “Not to mention you forgot to ask the stupid alpha that bred you, his name, unit or anything useful really!”

“Fucking is against the rules! You might have got suspended just for that! If you want to screw around you could have at least made sure your implant was working! Illegal breeding is even worse!” Thorin continued and Kili knew the more he talked the more angry he was. “Who knows what will grow out of that mistake! You might get a retard! Or worse a BETA!”

“Will you help or not?” Kili asked slowly.

“It’s not like I fucking have any other choice!” Thorin threw something against the wall.

“I love you too dad.” Kili mused.

“More like you like screwing with me...” Thorin grunted evilly.

“Now you’re going to be a grandfather!” Kili joked.

“Fucking fantastic!” Thorin grimaced.

\------

_Kili had absolutely no idea what made him sneak out and go to that crazy disco. He knew his best friends Nori and Ori, and many other omega did that. Had fun, walked out, broke a few codes and had fun. Kili had little fun in his life. So suddenly when three other omegas from his new post began whispering about a disco, he felt interested. His fourth week on Molastar and he was already breaking the rules. But sneaking out felt so tempting. And so thrilling, and not before long he found himself with a good drink in hand and on the dance floor surrounded by many betas of both sexes._

_It was great to feel going wild on the dance floor, pretending to be just like everybody else. Pretending he wasn’t a product of advanced genetic manipulation, and that he wasn’t the third sex. Pretending he was free._

_As his intoxicated brain kept telling that he was safe, he suddenly felt an aroma like no other. He knew what it was, he met many alphas before, but the sudden smell surprised him. Alphas were like his polar opposite, all strength and brutality, used in military and security. He met many alphas, most were dimwits. Useless and uninteresting. Up to that moment he never realised they could smell alluring._

_He remembered something about some alpha squads landing on the mainly beta space station, and some pilot omega bragged about their mission._

_A flash of golden hair startled him, but when the strong arm reached around him Kili was hit with the smell so strongly he almost had an orgasm right there and then._

_“Do you mind some company?” The alpha asked him with a cocky confident smile._

_Kili’s mind desperately wanted to scream, but his body had a different idea. He felt shivers were the strong fingers were touching, sending electricity down his back._

_“Not at all...” He replied with all his crazy nature, as his arms went around the strong neck, feeling the strong muscles, he wanted more._

_They danced like crazy. Like they weren’t just strangers who accidentally met on the dance floor. Like Kili wasn’t the smartest omega and the heir of the richest corporation in the universe, and this wasn’t just some random alpha soldier. The smell of the alpha was driving him insane with lust, so when the alpha pulled him away from the crowd and into some random room, Kili had no mind to protest._

_He heard of sex, everyone had. He had some experience with other omegas, and he watched a fair share of beta porno._

_But this was way different. The touch of strong fingers beyond what he thought possible. The alpha kissed him tenderly, with passion and emotion. The touch so intoxicating, the smell alluring and those lips thrilling._

_“Can we?” The alpha rasped gently._

_“I have an implant.” Kili assured him. Then smile he saw as an answer made him feel even more attracted to the blond._

_“Best news of the day...” The blond laughed._

_Soon their clothes were off, and Kili had a chance to roam the strong body with his lips and fingers. The blond was beautiful, his body lean and strong. Extremely well trained, and so firm, Kili was stunned with admiration. But when he felt those hands lift him, and those tender hands roam his body, Kili honestly felt as if he lost his mind._

_“You’re a virgin?” The stunned words nearly made him forget about the uncomfortable feeling deep inside._

_“Not anymore!” Kili noticed with triumph._

_“You’re really something!” The blond smiled and kissed him._

_When Kili awoke the next day he was already alone. On the table there was a short note, with contact information, but he confidently ripped it and threw it away. No matter how pleasant the night, he wasn’t planning to bond with an alpha._

_He regretted that spontaneous mistake, when three weeks later he realised he forgot his medical check up and implant regeneration. By seven weeks. He should have gone as soon as he arrived on Molastar but somehow with his new duties, tones of missions, he simply forgot._

\------

“Frerin get back here!” Kili yelled at his wild crazy son.

The five year old gazed at him with those wide blue eyes and innocent smile with dimples, but Kili knew his son well. Looks of an angel, but under the skin he was just a little devil.

“Dad can I play a bit more?” The boy was impatiently hitting the ball.

“It’s dinner time! Grandpa should be here soon.” Kili reminded him. His hyperactive five year old was slowly driving him crazy

“I’ll go wait for him at the door!” The boy rushed to the door of their huge mansion on Nampara.

Thorin helped him a lot, to cover his tracks, disappear, change his identity yet again and service record. It was his house and his money that gave them a safe life. But slowly it was time to go back to work. Their Corporation needed him in the field, and although over five years in one spot with the best computer equipment did give him time to work on new programs and systems, he was needed elsewhere.

“So have you made your decision?” Thorin asked him after dinner, as Frerin rushed to play with his new toys.

“Yes, I’m going back to the line of duty.” Kili nodded.

“Are you ready to leave Frerin behind?” Thorin asked yet again.

“He needs to go to school anyway.” Kili grunted. “I trust you will keep him close and have an eye on him.”

“He’s going to live on Moria in the Bane.” Thorin assured him.

“Very well, I’ll sleep safe knowing you’ll take care of him.” Kili admitted.

“I must admit, this accidental breeding brought surprising results.” Thorin mused seeing the smart child play with toys. There was no pretending, he loved his grandson.

\------

Frerin loved school, at the beginning it was difficult to be away from his dad. But he understood his father was really important and had a mission. It was strange at first to sleep in the quarters with other alpha cadets, but as soon as the training began Frerin loved it. He loved the physical training, finally getting enough activity. He loved the weapons training, but most of all he loved tactical training.

“So how do you like school?” His grandfather asked during one of the many visits.

“I love it!” Frerin admitted with a smile.

“Did you make any interesting friends?” Thorin asked gently embracing the boy.

“Quite a few!” Frerin began chatting away telling his grandpa about everything he learnt and experienced.

“From next term I signed you up for a few extra things.” Thorin told him. He saw Kili’s wild sparks in those blue eyes. Which was a surprising connection. Every time Thorin saw them he reminded himself just how worthy an heir the boy made.

“I’d love that grandpa!” Frerin gazed at him curiously.

\-----

“So you’ve done twenty hours in flight training?” His dad’s amused voice proved it was worth it. There was a radiant smile on his face, and if not for the fact that they were talking on screens Frerin would hug the screen.

Frerin smiled because he made his only parent happy and began chatting.

“Grandpa said I should try programming next, and technical analysis.” Frerin admitted.

“You should. If you inherited even half of my brain you should do just fine in anything!” Kili laughed and Frerin’s laughter echoed.

“I miss you dad.” The boy told him suddenly.

“I miss you too, but I’ll see you in half a year. I’ll be transferring and I’ll stay on Moria with you for a few weeks!” Kili told him happy.

“I’d love that dad!” The boy was happy.

\-----

After his tenth birthday Frerin realised he was different than the other children at school. He had never met an alpha training in omega subjects. He excelled in anything, programming, piloting, mechanics. The same as he excelled in alpha subjects, tactical things, weapons and leading. He jumped a few years and classes, and slowly he was gaining ranks.

Another huge revelation was when he realised most people had two parents not one. Being raised by his dad, who only had a dad, Frerin assumed that was the way it should be. But hearing more and more from other kids he realized some knew two parents, some were raised by two, while others had no one but at least knew who their parents were.

That was the first time he decided to try his new skills. So he broke into the computer system on the space station and he dug out his birth certificate, just to see only one name on it.

The same day he got a surprise visit from his grandfather. He always knew his grandpa was someone special and important, but as they sat down he finally realised he did not know many things.

“So you were curious about you alpha father?” Thorin asked him slowly.

Frerin gazed at him surprised.

“I know everything that goes on here. If you haven’t realised this is my space station, and my computer system you were hacking.” Thorin whispered to him, causing the boy to have even wider eyes.

“Are you mad at me?” Frerin asked in a trembling voice.

“No. With every passing year, you are proving you are special. Your natural curiosity is amusing.” Thorin admitted.

“What do you mean by you own the space station?” Frerin suddenly added all the facts.

“I don’t work for Erebor.” Thorin told him gently. “I run it, and so shall you one day.”

Frerin was stunned beyond belief.

“As much as I admire your skills, try not to hack the system anymore. When Kili comes back I’ll ask him to show you some back doors.” Thorin assured the boy.

“I miss him...” Frerin admitted.

“I miss him too, but he’s doing some really important things.” Thorin assured him.

“Grandpa?” Frerin asked embracing him.

“Yes, Grandson?” Thorin gently petted his golden hair.

“Since everyone has two parents, who is my other father?” Frerin asked slowly.

“I have no idea...” Thorin inhaled deeply.

“Why? There must be some record! The labs always have records!” Frerin demanded.

“That’s the problem, and one of the reasons why you’re so special boy...” Thorin whispered. “You were not made in a lab. Your dad carried you and gave birth to you.”

“So he must know who is my father?” The boy demanded.

“That’s another problem.” Thorin grunted. “Why don’t you ask him about it yourself?”

“I will!” The boy grimaced.

“Now listen carefully!” Thorin forced him to focus. “Some things stay only within the three of us, and these are such things. No one here knows what I do, no one knows how you were born. If you tell anyone...”

“I won’t.” Frerin assured him. “Family has to protect each other.”

“Exactly.” Thorin praised the smart boy with a smile.

\------

Frerin was impatiently waiting for his dad in the docks. The moment he spotted him he just ran.

“And who’s this?” A red omega standing next to his dad asked.

“Nori, meet Frerin, my son. Frerin this is my old friend from school!” Kili smiled and kissed his son’s forehead.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Nori brushed his beautiful golden locks. “I’d say you’re just like your daddy, but well you look nothing like him at all!” He laughed.

After walking Nori to his new quarters, Kili carried Frerin to his.

“Can I stay here with you tonight?” The boy asked him with a smile.

“I insist!” Kili laughed. After getting some dinner they chatted about everything. Soon Frerin became tired so they laid down on the bed holding each other.

“Dad?” Frerin suddenly asked.

“Yes Son?” Kili kissed his hair.

“Tell me about my father.” The boy asked gently.

“There is nothing to tell.” Kili grunted unhappy with the topic. He would have forgotten all about the blond alpha if not for the stunning likeness between the alpha and their son.

“Grandpa said you carried me naturally.” The boy confessed.

“Indeed I did.” Kili admitted. “But that’s a...”

“Secret.” The boy grunted. “I know.”

“So tell me about him...” Frerin insisted again.

“It was a wild party... and he was the most stunning alpha I’ve ever seen...” Kili easily told him. “You have his hair, his eyes and his smile.”

“Really?” The boy was stunned. He always knew he looked different, but he assumed it was just an accidental product of genetic manipulation.

“Really.” Kili told him.

“So where did you meet him?” Frerin insisted.

“On Molastar.” Kili confessed.

“Thank you!” Frerin kissed him gently.

“For what?”

“For making such a huge sacrifice. For taking the risk. For breaking the law so that I could live.” Frerin told him in a breaking voice. “If not for you, I would have never existed.”

“You’re the best mistake of my life...” Kili laughed gently.

“I love you dad!” Frerin snuggled into his arms.


	2. Nori's mistakes

When his dad left for another mission, Frerin sat down rethinking everything he had learned in the last weeks. For his dad he wasn’t just an alpha, he was treated as equal.

He sat down at the consol and wondered. What would be the right codes. Where to begin searching.

Slowly he began tapping, Molastar. He counted the dates and he began checking staff working on Molastar at the time. To his surprise not even his dad was listed. But dad would be undercover, he realised. Having the dates he checked all alphas living at the station, and finally when he did not find anything, he began checking visitors and transfers.

A lot of alphas came to Molastar as a mid stop, so he had to browse one by one. Squad by squad. It took him a long time, but before dawn he finally saw a photo which might be the right one.

‘Cpt. Fili Oakenshield.’ The file read and the photo was so similar to himself he got a strange feeling in his gut.

Later he began checking missions records, and personal files, but he stumbled, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the information.

\------

“Hey what do you need Kid?” Nori was surprised to see him. He grew to like the boy, he had Kili’s wit and charm, and tones of character.

“I need a bit of help.” Frerin confessed.

“Well, why don’t you come in and tell me all about it.”  Nori proposed and invited the boy in.

The red head sat silently as Frerin began explaining he was searching for his alpha father.

“Why don’t you ask your dad?” Nori asked slowly.

“He’s going to be gone the next half a year.” Frerin complained. “And he does not want to talk about him.”

Nori gazed at him a long time and finally nodded.

“Give me the data and I’ll see what I can do.” Nori agreed.

\------

Frerin later regretted asking Nori, because he got Nori into a lot of trouble, and only asking grandpa worked. Soon grandpa got Nori out of custody and fixed it, but it wasn’t fast.

“I’m sorry I got getting you into trouble...” Frerin apologies as soon as Nori was let out.

“You got me out Kid, that’s what counts.” Nori grunted.

“So you’re a friend of Kili’s?” Thorin asked the red head.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nori hissed.

“That’s my grandpa!” Frerin laughed.

“Now both of you tell me, what have you two been digging that caught everyone’s interest?” Thorin sat back.

“My father...” Frerin confessed.

“I should have known.” Thorin hissed. “Give me what you got, and let’s finally find out something about him.”

\------

Nori worked using the credentials Thorin gave him, and swiftly he found some bizarre data.

“It’s all classified.” Nori hissed after digging out the file but they were coded.

“Use this clearance.” Thorin gave him a code.

“Jackpot!” Nori grinned.

“So he’s still on mission?” Frerin was stunned.

“The same one.” Thorin mused looking at the files.

“What does that mean?” Frerin demanded.

“That means the squads were expendable.” Nori made him realise.

“So my father is dead?” Frerin noticed grimly.

“No, that does not necessarily mean that.” Thorin gazed at the files carefully. “I’ll work this out.”

“What about his files? Can we see his files?” Frerin insisted.

Nori quickly pulled them out. “Wow!” He exhaled seeing the photo. “You look like his clone!”

“He is very similar.” Thorin grunted angrily.

“Perfect mission record.” Nori quickly scrolled down the files. “He gained his rank at eighteen and served six years as captain. I’d dare say, this is service beyond anything I’ve ever seen. He’s done crazy missions no one else could.” He pointed. “TH-430”

“Didn’t they lose over seventy people there?” Thorin mused.

“His squad ended it.” Nori pointed.

“Personal files?” Frerin asked stunned with the news.

“Nothing special here. He’s born from a regular computer matching, his parents are nothing interesting, both never named him.” Nori concluded.

“So he’s got no family?” Frerin was sad to hear that.

“IQ and training.” Thorin grunted directing the investigation the way he wanted it.

“168.” Nori gasped. “Only Kili has more!” He was stunned reading the file.

“Not only Kili, but that’s extremely high for an alpha.” Thorin grunted. “This little one is near Kili’s as well.” He petted Frerin’s hair.

“Training.” Thorin reminded him.

“The list is endless... He’s a specialist in tactics, leading and advanced interrogation. The things he did... are way beyond standard alpha training.” Nori kept browsing the files.

“No wonder you excel in so many things...” Thorin kissed the boy’s hair tenderly.

“Now this is bizarre...” Nori pointed.

“What is?” Frerin demanded.

Nori brought forward a note. ‘Subjective rank General’.

“What does that mean?” Frerin was stunned.

“That means that’s the rank they are preparing him for.” Thorin hissed.

“Now here comes the funny part... his last mission.” Nori grunted and pulled out the files. Soon there was banging on the door, but when the soldiers came in Thorin flashed his ID and they were gone.

“Continue.” Thorin grimaced.

“The mission was pretty far away, a mining colony on LV-426.” Nori hissed.

Thorin’s brain worked full speed. “That place is trouble.” He admitted.

“So he’s gone?” Frerin had tears in his eyes for the parent he began to admire but could not meet.

“We can’t say for sure, but mission is labelled as failed.” Nori pointed out.

“No wonder, LV-426 – some real shit happened there.” Thorin hissed. “I’ll check out other options, they might have evacuated.”

“Will you please?” The boy begged.

“Of course I will.” Thorin assured him calmly. “Now Nori... This is your new clearance. You’re working for me from now on.”

“What is this?” Nori looked at the pass suspiciously.

“Kili trusts you, Frerin trusts you, and so will I.” Thorin told him firmly. “But betray my trust... and there won’t be corner in the galaxy far enough to hide.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nori nodded with understanding. He already knew Thorin wasn’t just some random person, just like Kili wasn’t some random omega. He suspected Kili of conspiracy and espionage for a long time, and now his smart brain added all the facts. This was not only Kili’s father, it was his boss. “You can count on me.”

“Good.” Thorin shook his hand.

\------

Nori’s new job was what he always wanted to do, he loved computers, and getting his hands on the main computer on Moria was a dream come true. He now sat regularly at the controls, managed flight operations, and did other challenging tasks, nothing like the old maintenance job he did. Despite his perfect school records, Nori had a tendency to make stupid mistakes, and the one ended with him being sent to a maximum security prison did not help with his career. He knew it was Kili who got him out, cleared his paperwork enough so he could find any job, so now he’d die for him and little Frerin.

‘It’s nice to meet you Nori.’ The computer greeted him.

‘The pleasure is all mine.’ Nori confidently typed back.

Every day the computer talked to him. Typing questions and messages, and before Nori knew it he was actually playing chess with the computer in his free time and he enjoyed chatting with her. Somehow he always knew it was a her.

‘I’m glad you like Frerin a lot.’ The computer once typed.

‘He’s a great boy.’ Nori replied.

‘He’s got a great future ahead of him.’ The computer wrote with confidence.

‘How is tracking his alpha father’s unit going?’ The computer suddenly asked, and Nori’s fingers trembled with surprise.

‘How did I know?’ The computer taunted. ‘I know everything, I listen to everything, I’m everything here.’ The computer replied without a question.

‘Slow.’ Nori replied.

‘That’s not good my friend... That means you need a helping hand. Give me your clearance and I’ll get it done for you.’ The computer replied.

“My clearance?” Nori yelped.

‘Yes, your clearance. I can overrun the system only in case of an emergency, but if I get the right level of clearance, I can do it automatically.’ The computer confessed.

‘What?’ Nori was stunned. Suddenly he got a strange feeling, but feeling this was the right thing to do, he slowly began tapping his code.

‘Give me a few hours. Don’t worry you can trust me.’ The computer assured him.

“Yeah fucking right...” Nori hissed.

\------

“Dis is that you?” Thorin asked the computer yet again. But no matter how often he asked there was no response. It was a failed experiment, he reminded himself grimly. A wild idea that could not really work. He wasn’t aware that that wasn’t entirely accurate anymore.

\------

Frerin loved the computer as much as he loved his dad, granddad or Nori. The computer on Moria was always there with him, giving tips, advice, showing things. He always had a strange feeling the system was over watching him with some kind of fascination. Not that systems had personality or intellect. He kept reminding himself it wasn’t a living person, but just a program, and that probably dad programmed it in a way to watch over him. And he was grateful.

\------

When Nori sat back down for his next shift he was immediately greeted by the computer.

‘I’ve got news.’ The computer replied.

‘Good or bad?’ Nori typed.

‘Both...’ The computer wrote.

‘Start from good.’ Nori asked.

‘I found him.’ The computer wrote. ‘He evacuated with part of his crew from there. They are currently on a shuttle heading our way.’

‘What’s the catch?’ Nori asked.

‘The bad news is that his ship might be infected with deadly crazed xenomorphs the size of giants with acid as blood?’ The computer yet again showed strange sense of humour.

‘What are the odds of that?’ Nori asked with a grin.

‘10%’ The computer answered.

‘Send the report to Thorin.’ Nori instructed. “Continue monitoring the shuttle.’ He pretended he wasn’t interested in the fact that the computer obviously had some classified information about aliens, but spending more time with Thorin he decided not to be surprised by anything anymore.

\------

“So are we going to retrieve them?” Frerin was jumping as Thorin was reading the message.

“There is a chance by bringing them here he’ll bring danger to our space station.” Thorin grunted.

“What are those xenomorphs?” Frerin asked slowly, so Thorin pulled him into his lap and began showing him top secret files.

“Those things are fucking scary!” Frerin was stunned.

“That’s an understatement.” Thorin hissed.

“Can’t we scan the shuttle before it docks?” The boy realised. “Father could be floating around for centuries like that.”

Thorin inhaled. “That’s the problem... most scanners cannot detect them. We’ve been doing tests, but there is no guarantee it will work.”

“We could keep all people on the Bane and separate and then let them dock!” Frerin insisted.

“That’s a high risk and costly idea.” Thorin hissed, but saw his own stubbornness on the boy’s face.

“Fine! I’ll work on a new scanning system, we’ll keep the people on Bane apart from essential staff and if anything goes wrong we’ll separate. The emergency procedure is just fifteen seconds, so I doubt any alien will have enough time to run across the ship to attack that particular part of Moria.” Thorin decided. He quickly tapped a few orders for the research division.

“You have school.” He reminded the boy. “And when this all happens you’re on Bane, is that clear?” He told the boy firmly with an ominous premonition.

“Clear.” The boy lowered his head dejectedly, and Thorin immediately knew that meant trouble.

\------

When the rescue crew got to the shuttle and found eight people alive Thorin had a really bad feeling. On his orders they scanned the ship part by part using any sensor possible. He had data about the aliens, and the more he learned about them the less he wanted to see them with his own eyes. He had weapons, he had well trained squads, but this was too dangerous to mess with.

He decided to blow the shuttle just in case, transporting only sleeping chambers with the crew. Everyone who went on board would go through a week of quarantine on a smaller ship, just in case. He still had a really bad feeling about everything.

Everything was going according to plan, the crew was woken up, and seemingly everything was fine. Until Thorin noticed that someone had broken his order about quarantine and the ship had just begun docking.

\------

Frerin was restless all morning, he was at school trying to listen to his teacher, but on his special portable pad he was watching the status of the shuttle on which his father was on. With relief he saw the vitals of ‘Oakenshield’ as healthy and he was surprised when he saw the ship was beginning the docking procedure. He remembered clearly that his grandpa decided for a week quarantine away from Moria. He quickly told the teacher he was feeling ill, and he ran as if his life depended on it. He just had to see his father.

\-----

“Nori someone broke my orders!” Thorin yelled as he was beginning to enter the emergency codes.

“What? That’s not possible!” Nori was enraged. “Do you want me to blow the ship?”

“We can’t do that without damaging Moria... someone knew about it... and I want that someone’s head!” Thorin grimaced.

“I’m on it!” Nori grunted.

“No! You’re the only person I can trust! Find my grandson and protect him no matter the cost!” Thorin ordered.

“Balin?” He used the com.

“Yes, Sir?” Balin his old trusted advisor responded promptly.

“Initiate Bane lock down!” Thorin told him.

“But, Sir!” The old man said.

“This is a code red, I repeat this is a code red. You’re responsible for the survival of the Bane! Do everything to assure its safety!” He told the old man.

“Yes, Sir!” Balin responded quickly.

\------

Nori ran frantically, he tried to use the tracker, but soon he realised the boy was jamming it. That meant only one thing, he was somewhere he shouldn’t be. Nori changed direction and ran to the docks. Soon he saw the red lights flashing, the official alert was on. The Bane was being evacuated. Moria was left only with essential personnel.

He ran until he reached the docks, then he saw the ship dock, and he saw the boy wait at the deck. He was safe and he was okay. Nori just ran faster...


	3. Fili doesn't make mistakes, but the computers does

Fili always considered himself calm and composed. His whole life he never lost control, not in the face of battle, not in the face of interrogation and not in the face of the secrets he had to hold. His orders were clear, and he always followed orders. The mission on TH-430 cost him six of his best men before they worked out what they were dealing with. And no matter how much Fili was composed his heart began racing faster every time his mind went to those monsters. Those vile black creatures with acid as blood. He hated their guts. And he made sure none came along with them when they blew up the site. He was sworn to secrecy, his missions now even more top secret than ever before. Fili was not one to show fear, but his mind kept dictating that he should be dead terrified of those things. They could wipe out everything.

As they docked on Molastar for a battery recharge. He looked at the people around him. Happy, leading normal lives. Betas, the dominating population on the space station, lived in normal families, had children, got married. Just like in the old days before advanced genetic engineering. Before the labs began diving people in the third sexes, alphas and omegas. He wondered what it felt like to have a family. To have parents, to have someone you could hold and love. And in those moments he regretted that those genetic engineers left him with the burning need of human contact. Why made a perfect soldier, endurable physically, and leave longing and emotions? Alphas were meant for combat, donating semen and combat. All children now were bred in labs on basis of genetic graphs.

Now he had to face hell again, hell filled with black deadly monsters. And he was dead set on surviving. He was dead set on continuing his life fulfilling duties. Because now that he specialized in killing these beasts he felt the need to protect everyone. With every monster dead, he was assuring the universe a safe place. For these betas, for their kids, for every omega and alpha, for everyone.

“Maybe there are some nice gals to have some fun with?” Gimli one of his most trusted soldiers loved fooling around when not on the battle field.

“We could try the local entertainment facilities.” Dori added calmly.

“Fine! But don’t get stone drunk and don’t start a war with the locals by picking up the wrong girls!” Fili scolded them.

When they entered the bar and later the disco Fili just got a drink and stood back. His alpha team easily vanished in the crowd, and he could not blame them for wanting a bit of fun before entering hell again.

He was in the middle of his second drink when an interesting aroma reached him. An omega. Definitely an omega. He met many, there were at least a few on every space station, on very ship. Many served as pilots, computer technicians or technical personnel. It wasn’t surprising to meet a few here. But this smell, was unlike any other. After setting down his empty glass, he slowly made his way through the crowd, trying to track the smell. The closer he got the weaker his knees felt.

When he reached the omega his mind was blurry. He was tall and lean. He had beautiful dark hair. Immediately he had a feeling there was something special about him. The smell now much stronger. Suddenly the omega stopped dancing, as if sensing him as well. His head gently turned, and Fili saw those black scorching eyes analyze him. He saw the cute delicate nose gently cringe as the omega scented him discreetly.

“Do you mind some company?” He asked the omega tenderly.

“Not at all...” The omega’s deep voice caught him by surprise, but the smile made him even more breathless.

The alpha in him demanded to act. Before he knew it, his arm was around the omega’s waist. Their eyes were locked, gazing at each other with heat. The omega did not protest as they began dancing, his eyes closed with a sleazy smile. It was heaven, the touch of those slim arms so arousing and thrilling that he just wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

First time in his whole life Fili lost control. It was the alpha in him dancing, it was the alpha in him kissing. And it was the alpha in him pulling the omega to his temporary quarters. A night full of love. A night full of sex, the experience beyond any other in his life. The omega despite being a virgin was so eager and so willing, Fili had no doubt he wanted it too. As those legs pulled him in deeper, as the omega was moaning with thrill, Fili was certain it was the best night of his life. A perfect last night of love in his life.

Getting up at an early hour was a pain, leaving the sleeping omega there was even more painful. He gently kissed his hair, and whisper tender words to his ear, but finally he decided to leave a note. Simple contact information, the only thing not classified about him. He prayed that if he came back there would be a message from his omega, because no matter what the future would bring, this was his one and only omega.

As he went to sleep on the ship he prayed he would see him again, even if for a second.

\------

The hypersleep ended really abruptly. He stretched lazily, and got out.

“Hyperspace is a bitch...” Dwalin complained after throwing up.

“I’ll never get used to it.” Dori grimaced.

“Suit up!” Fili stop their chatter and reached for his uniform.

\-------

The missions was worse than TH-430, hundreds of those things, no survivors. They should have never landed, it was pointless. Blowing the whole installation from space the best option. It was hopeless, he lost most of his men, all the other crews went down even faster.

“I’m going to get the shuttle down, and we’ll fly away.” Ash proposed.

“Do so.” Fili grunted, not really trusting the medical officer. There was something off about him, and his instincts were alert about the beta.

As they boarded he rescue shuttle Fili had a really bad feeling about everything.

\------

He awoke again, not really sure where he was. He saw a few bodies laying around, but he had no idea who they were. Erebor uniforms. He concluded. But why would anyone kill them... Their chest were damaged and that could mean only one thing.

He gazed around, and he noticed a few of the sleeping chambers damaged.

“What the fuck?” He gasped, but a strong hand landed on his mouth.

“We’re not alone...” Dwalin’s low whisper warned him.

Fili saw the alien in the far corner, but they were unarmed. Dwalin gently pulled him back into the locker.

“Vent!” Dwalin pointed, so Fili after putting on some random clothes, climbed into the vent.

“Left!” Dwalin whispered.

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked his men as they met in one of the pressure chambers.

“Ash fucked us up!” Dori grimaced.

“Martinez and Sokolowski were infected.” Gimli added.

“So they developed, got out...” Fili concluded.

“And when the Erebor units found us....” Dwalin added.

“They got killed and bred.” Fili summed up. “So we have at least twelve of those fuckers on board...”

“I still don’t get it why would Ash do it...” Dori pointed out.

“He must have known he have them on board we did whole body scans, he must have known.” Fili realised. “And he wanted to take them back to Wayland-Yutani!” He added all the facts.

“That’s really bad news boy, because we just began docking procedures on Moria... and there are over thirty thousand people on it.” Gimli pointed out. “I know because my parents live here.”

“We have to stop him... and we have to blow the ship before it docks.” Fili decided.

“We have to find some weapons first.” Dwalin told him.

\-------

After checking three rooms they found some gear and weapons.

“We better hurry...” Gimli gazed out of the tiny window. “We’re already inside the docking hanger!”

When they cornered Ash in the control room, the man just gazed at them coldly.

“You cannot change what has begun.” Ash told them.

“We can still do a lot!” Dwalin yelled at him.

“Yeah we can blow this piece of crap to hell!” Gimli spat at the man.

“And destroy half of Moria at the same time? Think of your parents.” The man told him calmly.

“How did you know...” Gimli began, but Fili had no time for games.

“Stop the docking procedure!” Fili ordered Ash. “We are not taking those monster into one of the most populated space stations!”

“Petty wishes...” Ash grunted.

“Stop it or I’ll shoot you!” Fili threatened trying to find a weak spot.

“My mission is complete!” The man just hissed as the ship shook because of the touchdown. Fili shot him, but Ash did not care or mind.

“He’s a fucking synthetic!” Dori yelled. Soon more shots were fired and the android was destroyed, but as they gazed out of the window they saw a huge docking hanger.

“We must warn them.” Fili grunted and sat at the control.

“They already know.” Gimli pointed to the red flashing lights, soon they heard the first reaction of the space station.

‘Bane deployment in ten, nine...’ The Central computer announced.

“What’s the Bane?” Dwalin asked.

“I’ve got no idea!” Fili grunted. “But we better get the fuck out of here and save as many people as we can on the way.”

‘Evacuation... all personnel must reach the nearest evacuation pod.’ The computer was now taking nonstop.

‘One. Bane deployed.’ The computed announced and the whole space station begun shacking.

“Look the space station separated into two parts!” Gimli pointed to one of the windows.

“Smart move!” Fili grunted as they ran out into the landing stip.

‘Alien presence detected in docking bay 13. All personnel must be evacuated and quarantined.’ The computer announced.

‘Bane deployment successful no alien presence detected.’ The computer announced the good news. ‘Ten alien presences detected in docking bay 13, all personnel must be evacuated.’

They began running like crazy, and soon Dwalin began shooting, one of the aliens was right on their back.

“This way!” A voice called them, it was a red omega holding tightly a golden haired boy. As soon as the four soldiers reached them, the omega quickly sealed the door. A few people were on the other side, some alphas, but also betas and omegas.

“Computer seal all doors to docking bay 13.” The omega told the computer.

‘Doors sealed.’ The computer replied.

“Commence purging of docking bay 13!” The boy suddenly yelled at the computer.

‘Not authorised.’ The computer replied calmly.

“Commence purging of docking bay 13!” The red omega demanded and scanned his clearance card yet again.

‘Not authorised.’ The computer replied calmly.

‘Emergency security override.’ A merry female voice announced. ‘Purging of docking bay 13 commencing.’ 

“That was too fucking close!” The red omega complained. “We got to move! Your grandpa is going to kill me!” He grabbed the boy and began dragging him to another doorway.

“But...” The boy gazed at Fili with some kind of demand.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you...’ The merry voice noticed again.

‘Alien presence detected on floor 3 and 4.’ The main computer said.

“Now this is fucking ridiculous! You said a 10% chance!” The omega yelled at the computer terminal.

‘My stupid mistake.’ The merry voice replied.

“What the fuck is going on?” Bofur, the head of the dock security team demanded from the omega.

“We have just been raided by huge black vicious aliens.” Nori spat at him. He hated the alpha deeply, especially ever since this alpha kept following him around.

“Where the fuck did those things come from?” A beta dock worker was worried.

“They were on the ship of these guys.” Nori pointed towards Fili and his men.

“Why did you dock knowing you had those fuckers on board?” Bofur demanded firmly.

“We did not. Our crazed synthetic science officer did.” Dwalin grunted angrily.

“It doesn’t really matter where they came from, we need to get the fuck off this piece of crap before they eat us.” Nori spat at them. “I’m so dead...” He grabbed the boy tightly. “You were suppose to be on the Bane!”

The boy looked down sadly, that Fili couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“We have to move...” The boy pulled the omega’s clothes.

“What?” The omega was dazed. The boy just pointed to the ceiling.

“What’s that sound?” Bofur whispered.

“Sounds like those bastards walking in vents...” Gimli hissed.

“Computer find us a safe place...” Nori asked the terminal.

‘There is no safe place on Moria...’ The female voice replied. ‘But I can get you to a safer place...’

“Show me.” Nori demanded. Soon he had the two dominant alpha looking over his shoulder at the path drawn by the computer.

“Did you memorize it kid?” Nori asked the boy.

“Yes.” Frerin replied with confidence.

“Let’s move...” Bofur told him. “Two of yours go first, then two of mine. Civilians in the middle.”

“Copy that.” Fili nodded, knowing there was no point about fighting for power just yet. They had to move and fast. And having a child with them and civilian personnel was bad.

“I’ll open the doors and close them.” The omega quickly assured them, hanging the clearance card on his neck.

\------

It took a long time to get to the place marked by the computer. It turned out to be a secure lab, with strong steel doors and separate ventilation and power system. After checking the new location, the civilians gathered in one of the rooms, while the alphas sat down with the omega to talk about their situation.

“The boy should go to the other room.” Gimli noticed as the blond kid was in the red omega’s lap.

“I’m not letting him out of my sight.” The omega spat back at him.

“The conversation we’re going to have is not meant for children.” Dwalin calmly added.

“There is no point discussing this. He’s staying.” The omega defended the boy.

“Let’s stop the idle banter. We need to get off what is left of Moria.” Bofur grimaced and sat down. “What are those things?” He demanded.

“They are a type of parasite breeding within a living host.” The boy told him quickly. “Classified as Xenomorph XX121 they have been declared the most aggressive endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species.” He added.

“What the fuck does that mean?” One of the alphas grunted.

“It means they are fucking hard to kill.” Bofur hissed at his man.

“Where did you learn all that?” Fili asked the boy looking at him very carefully.

“I like snooping around.” Frerin admitted truthfully.

Fili just gazed at him, this was an alpha, he was certain, the scent unmistakable. There was something sweet and warm lingering in his smell.

“They have acid for blood, they breed very fast and they are extremely smart.” He added his bit about the aliens.

“Thank Mahal the Bane is safe!” One of the alphas gasped. “My two sons are there.”

“So are my parents.” Gimli admitted.

“Really?” Bofur gazed at him.  “Who?”

“Gloin and Gina Dunland.” Gimli told him.

“I know them. Good people.” Bofur sent him a weak tired smile. “It’s good they are safe.”

Nori noticed his com flashing.

“Where the fuck are both of you?” An angry voice demanded.

“Stop jamming your implant signal!” Nori scolded the boy, and Frerin reached for his pad and quickly typed in some code.

“Moria? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” The voice was even more angry. “Once I get you Nori...” The omega went really pale hearing that.

“You’re not better Frerin, you promised not to be in the docking bay! You should be in classes boy, safe on the Bane!” The person on the other side got even more angry. After a very long monologue the person finally stopped. “So what’s your status?”

“We’re in lab 34XF.” Nori told him in a shaking voice.

“Alone?” The voice demanded.

“Twenty five people with us, including eight military and security personnel.” Nori quickly added.

“Just fucking great... you might as well sent them an invitation to dinner and roll out the red carpet!” The man noticed in anger. “Now listen up both of you! I just raised your clearance, so lock down the whole floor and lab. I’m coming to get you!”

“But grandpa!” The boy protested.

“No buts boy! You got us in this mess and I’m getting us out!” The man hissed. “I’m getting fed up with all the crazy stupid mistakes my family members make, so this better be the last time you disobeyed what I told you Frerin!”

“I’m sorry grandpa...” Frerin had tears in his eyes.

“Nori!” The man grunted.

“Yes Sir?” The omegas asked quickly.

“Protocol 1672G.” The man said slowly.

“Yes, Sir.” The omega nodded sadly.

“What is protocol 1672G?” Bofur asked him suspiciously, but the omega ignored him and sat down at the computer terminal locking down Moria floor by floor, room by room.

“Maybe you should go and rest a bit?” Fili gently asked the boy, a bit worried to have him there with them.

“No, I’m fine.” The boy just grunted and looked at him curiously.

“So why did you disobey your grandfather?” Fili slowly asked and motioned the boy to sit down on one of the beds.

“Curiosity.” The boy admitted.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Fili grunted.

“My grandpa keeps saying the same thing... But my dad says that ‘Only the curious have something to find.’” The boy grinned.

“I do like that second one better. But getting into this mess was rather reckless.” Fili gently padded the boy’s blond locks. As he did that a scent reached him deeply. It was a smell he remembered very well, but mixed with something else. Something familiar and warm. His brain was working very slow. Too much hypersleep, too little real sleep. “I’m going to protect you.” Those words left his lips before he could comprehend them. And then it hit him, there was something about this boy that demanded his care and protection. He’d die protecting him, Fili realised as if struck by lightning.

To his surprise the boy leaned into him seeking even more comfort, so Fili embraced him tightly inhaling the aroma again. It made his heart beat faster, and something in him melt.

“We’re going to make it out of here.” He tried to ease the boy even more.

“Of course we are! Grandpa is going to kick their asses.” The boy laughed.

“What year is it by the way?” Fili suddenly realised he was missing something.

“2346” The boy told him calmly.

“I lost ten years of my life...” Fili rested his head against the wall.

Frerin looked at him curiously. He never considered he would feel so good to be next to him. To feel so safe feeling the scent and warm arm. He loved his dad he really did. He felt safe with his grandpa, but this was a new level of safe, and no matter how ironic and illogical it was he felt safe. He felt connected to him, and he wondered if the alpha felt it too. If his dad felt it too.

“Frer I need your help!” The omega suddenly asked, the boy immediately got up and rushed to his side.

“I can’t get into the mainframe, maybe you could try.” The omega made a surprising request, but to Fili’s surprise the boy easily began typing codes.

“Thank Mahal for all those back doors your daddy made us...” The omega smiled and lifted the boy to sit in his lap.

“The computer has become really talkative...” The boy noticed looking at one of the screens.

“She’s keeping us safe, and she’s watching over us.” Nori told him gently kissing his hair. “You know I love you...”

“I love you too Nori...” The boy smiled. “Are you sure this place is safe?”

“The computer thinks so.” Nori told him slowly. “Your grandpa might want to kill me, but still we have a good chance...”

“What about the protocol?” The boy whispered into his ear.

“Only if necessary.” Nori gently whispered back. “You should rest.” He told the boy gently and carried him back to the bed where the alpha was sitting and looking at them suspiciously.

“You need some rest too.” He told the alpha as he was wrapping a blanket around the tiny alpha. “I’ll watch over both of you, I still got lots of work, so just rest.”

Fili slowly nodded, most of his men and the survivors was laying wherever possible resting. As he half laid down on the narrow bed the boy gently snuggled into his arms seeking warmth and protection, and Fili’s heart was happy to have him close.

Nori gazed at them surprised with the trust Frerin was showing the alpha. His alpha father. And he wondered whether it was some instinct connecting them. He gazed back at the screen and began chatting with the computer. Marking all the aliens and their locations,  mapping a safe way to them for the rescue squad. Locking as much as possible. He remembered the files he studied, and he knew they loved nesting near power sources, so he turned off the main grid, leaving the reactor on, and switched most systems to back up power.

‘Computer keep tabs on where they are... and wake me if they come close.’ He wrote.

‘Roger Nori!’ The computer typed back. ‘I’ll keep all my cameras wide open, and my sensors set!’


	4. Chapter 4

Dis watched with amusement as Thorin was walking all way in his safe confinement.

‘You seem worried.’ She told him.

“Dis?” He looked around startled.

“I’m here, watching over all of you.” She assured him.

“Are you a ghost?” He asked dazed.

“No dear brother... you know what I am now, you made me like this... saving the last remaining part of my soul.” Dis laughed crudely.

“Our grandson is in danger...” He complained.

“And you’re going to get him...” She told him calmly.

“My troops are on the Bane!” Thorin complained.

“Since when did you stop thinking out of the box?” She taunted. “You’ve got enough troops here...”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

‘Protocol 1883Z activated.’ The main computer said.

“Let me handle things from now on... I got you a safe path thanks to Nori, now it’s time to use every asset we have here to get this mess cleared.” She told him. “We’re going to purge Moria, because it’s too valuable.”

“How are you planning to do that?” Thorin asked her seriously.

“I got it all worked out dear brother.” She laughed.

As she began showing him files of what she had in mind he could only smile.

“You really are something dear sister!” He laughed seeing all the things she prepared in secret for their unwanted guests. He actually felt sorry for the aliens seeing the strange concept she prompted to their weapons division.

“184 reporting for duty.” The bionic soldier stood in the doorway.

“Wake up all units.” He ordered. “Go to lab 72G, and procure weapon SP54.”

“Yes Sir!” The android replied.

When all the soldiers arrived equipped with the strange looking weapons he inspected them.

“What are your orders Sir?” 184 asked.

“Eliminate all alien presence. Save Frerin Durin, Nori Luin. Protect all military and civilian personnel.”

“Yes Sir!” All the bionic soldiers replied at the same time.

Thorin calmly put on his armour and took one of the special weapons, and an extra pulse rifle based on alien technology they procured centuries ago. Everything they were going to use was illegal, but he didn’t give a fuck, especially since his grandson’s life was on the line.

“Dis are you monitoring this?” He asked his sister in computer form.

“Yes, Thorin, I’ll be with you all the way.” Dis assured him.

\-------

“Wake up...” Nori gently touched Frerin’s arm.

“What?” The boy whispered.

“Time to go...” Nori motioned the door.

“But...” Frerin gazed at Fili. Nori inhaled deeply realising the boy would not leave his newly found father just for running away.

“Why is that door locked?” Bofur asked him suddenly. Nori just gazed at him coldly.

Fili sat at and a line rang in his head ‘you might as well sent them an invitation to dinner and roll out the red carpet’.

“What have you done?” Fili asked the omega.

“Protocol 1672G.” Frerin said slowly. “Eliminating possible hosts.”

“My order is to keep the facility clean.” Nori told them slowly. “They are not dead, just heavily sedated in a sleep like coma. Their blood pressure has dropped, heart rate slowed down. To any alien they will seem like dead.”

“So you mean the aliens will not detect them as alive and possible hosts?” Fili was stunned with the firm logics.

“Precisely.” Nori told them. “But we have to move...” He pointed to the screen.

“What are those fuckers doing?” Dwalin hissed surprised with the movements of the aliens.

“They are working their way around security measures, and they are heading this way. So if you want to save these people, we better drag them away from here...” Nori pointed out.

“And where do you want us to go?” Dain asked.

“To meet head on the rescue crew...” Nori winked at him and pointed to the screen.

“Lead the way...” Bofur grunted as they walked out hesitantly.

Nori led them along a narrow corridor and into the technical vents.

“Climb!” He pointed to the ladder pushing Bofur to for first, and Frerin to follow.

“Hold on tight!” Fili told the boy, but Frerin did not need his help. He was well trained and endurable.

“Hurry up!” Nori urged them to move. He kept locking doors behind them and securing path by path.

“What is this place?” Gimli grunted as they walked into a strange secure chamber.

“This is lab 71E.” Nori gasped out of breath.

“What the fuck is this?” Dwalin pulled out a rifle from the secure locker.

“AZ456.” Frerin noticed with a spark in his eyes. “One of the prototypes for the disintegration line of weapons.”

“Disintegration?” Dwalin was shocked.

‘A new line of products, still in test phase. Basically anything you shoot that at stops existing. Will prove useful against the aliens.’ The computer told him. ‘Just like the acid proof armour you’ll find in the next room.’

“You have been preparing to fight them.” Fili told the computer.

‘Of course I have.’ The computer replied. ‘They are the only danger that was probable to reach us.’ She added quickly.

“You really are something...” Fili smiled taking a weapon and fitting on some armour.

‘You have no idea handsome...’ The computer flirted with him.

“This is so cool!” Frerin twirled around in a basic defence shirt, fitting his body size automatically.

“You have no idea kid!” Dwalin just laughed after they all suited up in the new gear.

“So what are we doing now?” Bofur asked with a grin.

“We’re going to make some alien shish kebabs!” Gimli laughed.

“The boy should stay somewhere safe.” Fili suddenly insisted, all his instincts dictating protecting the boy.

“You have no idea about him.” Nori suddenly hissed. “And contrary to what you may think he went through full weapons training, and he’s got better shooting results than all of you!”

“And how old are you?” Fili gently asked the boy fitting his pads tightly.

“I’m going to be eleven soon.” The boy smiled radiantly happy for all the attention he kept getting from his alpha father.

“You’re the bravest kid I’ve ever seen!” Fili praised him, and was rewarded with a wide dimpled smile, so alike to his own he nearly fainted. That was impossible, wasn’t it?

“So what’s the plan?” Bofur asked slowly.

“We need to continue moving.” Nori armed himself.

They made it halfway towards the second lab when suddenly lights went flashing at them.

“Identification!” A voice demanded.

“Nori Luin!” Nori quickly waved his clearance.

“Target Nori Luin located, is Frerin Durin with you?” The voice demanded.

“Yes!” Nori yelled.

“Primary targets acquired, please follow me!” The man demanded.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bofur growled at the stranger.

“197.” The man replied calmly and guided him to the secure lab.

But before they could make it they were attacked. The man called 197 pulled the rifle and began shooting mercilessly. Soon the three aliens were down.

“Wow, these babies are good!” Dwalin praised his new gun.

“What weapon are you using?” Bofur asked the man.

“Classified.” A calm response came.

“Your name is Nori Luin?” The grey haired alpha approached Nori.

“Indeed I am, why?” The red head hissed.

“I’m Dori Luin.” The alpha introduced himself. “Do you think it’s possible?” He asked.

“We’ll do DNA tests and discuss family relations later!” Nori pushed forward.

Another alien dropped in between them but before it could hurt anyone it was blasted away with one shot and turned into stone.

“Get the fuck in here!” A strong voice yelled.

“Grandpa!” Frerin ran forward and embraced the huge man in the doorway. The strong arms embracing him tenderly.

“What are you all waiting for?” The man yelled at them.

Soon they were behind a secure door surrounded by troops.

“I’m glad to see you Nori, take the panel!” Thorin immediately demanded.

“Yes, Sir!” Nori quickly took his post.

“Dis how many more left?” Thorin yelled at the computer.

“Five.” The computer answered.

“Have any of the people here been infected?” Nori asked.

“We avoided that. All who evacuated using pods are now on the Khazad under quarantine. Apart from the civilians you put in a coma no other people are left on Moria.” Thorin told them calmly.

“What about your men?” Bofur pointed to the strange squad.

“They are alien proof.” Thorin just grinned.

“Bionics?” Fili noticed calmly.

“Even more than that, full cyborgs.” Thorin just shrugged carefully gazing at the blond. He intook the golden hair, blue eyes and strength. And he understood why Kili fell for so badly for this alpha. Not to mention the surprisingly interesting result the matching gave.

“Khazad is here?” Frerin jumped enthusiastically.

“Hey hey you alive in there?” A merry voice sounded.

“Dad?” The boy had tears in his eyes. “But you were coming back for three months...”

“The perspective of xenomorphs eating my son and father made me come back sooner, are you okay?” The voice.

“I’m fine dad!” The boy replied.

“He was really brave, but I’ll leave the stories for a pint of beer once we’re out of this mess!” Nori laughed.

“Hey Nori!” Another voice joined in.

“What are you doing there? Don’t you have two more years on Molastar?” Nori was stunned to hear Ori’s voice.

“Kee got me an early transfer.” The voice replied.

“Meaning he hacked one more system and changed tones of documents ...” Thorin hissed.

“Well Mahal thanks dad, for the trust and everything...” Kili laughed.

“So how are we getting off from here?” Bofur asked.

“We’re not.” Thorin just shrugged. “184.”

“Yes, Sir?” The cyborg asked.

“How long till total alien disposal?” He asked impatiently.

“Two hours at worst Sir.” The cyborg replied.

“Very well.” Thorin nodded. “Everyone in the scanner and we’re putting you all into quarantine.”

“Nori lock down.” Thorin demanded.

“Very well Sir.” Nori just smiled and sealed the doors shut.

“Are we safe now?” Frerin asked Thorin.

“Yes, we are lad.” The man assured him.


	5. No more mistakes

They stayed in lock in for three days, the special chamber giving them everything they might need for the time of quarantine. The troops soon disposed of the last alien and were busy cleaning all the remains while the humans stayed in safety.

“So you’re my brother?” Nori gazed at the grey alpha with a strange face.

“I got two omega brothers?” Dori was stunned beyond measure.

“The world is a funny place!” Ori told them from the other ship.

“Indeed it is.” Nori agreed.

Thorin gazed at Fili playing chess with Frerin, now that all the emotions were calming down, he noticed the curious glares everyone was sending their way. The likeness was very visible, but none of them chose to voice it. They played, they chatted, the boy slept next to him. Their bond was growing, and Thorin wasn’t surprised with the fascination the boy showed. Fili proved to be brave, smart and honestly nice and caring. And Thorin was wondering what will Kili do when they met face to face.

After the three days they all entered hypersleep chambers and were transported to the docks on Khazad for extra medical scanning just in case and for quarantine in a special secure facility.

“Dad!” Frerin rushed to the glass wall, as soon as they awoke. A few people were watching over them, his beloved dad included.

They pressed their hands together against the glass. “I love you boy!” Kili told him.

“I love you so much dad!” Frerin quickly assured him.

Then Kili raised his eyes, just to look into eyes identical as his son’s. He noticed just how wide and beautiful they still were, and he saw recognition and realization. The blond slowly walked up to them and embraced their son.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Fili told his lover slowly.

“I’m glad you made it out.” Kili admitted.

“I had a reason to come back.” Fili lifted Frerin with ease.

“Welcome home.” Kili told him warmly.

“It’s good to be back.” Fili gently kissed his son’s forehead acknowledging that he was his son. “I wish I could have been there for you...”

“It’s not your fault that you were away. Just try not to take any more missions that last over ten years long!” Kili scolded him.

“I think those twelve years count into my retirement.” Fili just smiled.

“Sounds dandy.” Kili grinned happily. “So in a week, my place and I’m making dinner?”

“You’d better decline...” Frerin whispered to his father. “He can’t cook.”

“Nah, I’ll cook.” Fili declared. “I got a lot to make up for.”

“It’s a date!” Kili smiled.

“You’d better check your implant this time.” Fili smiled.

“Actually I’m planning to get rid of it.” Kili winked and walked away with a happy grin.

Frerin just laughed in his arms.

“Your dad is crazy.” Fili told Frerin with a smile.

“Fortunately my father seems pretty sane.” Frerin just held on tightly.


End file.
